The Center has as its primary research objective the multidisciplinary study of the pathogenesis of diabetes mellitus in man. The approach places dual emphasis on 1) the need to understand metabolic physiology in terms of biochemical and biophysical events, and 2) the urgent requirement to apply and extend these fundamental findings toward the understanding of the disease in man. The projects currently underway are: 03-1 "Humoral Control of Skeletal Muscle Metabolism in Diabetic Animals" 03-2 "Pancreatic Transplantation in Experimental Diabetic Mice" 03-3 "Regulation of Ketogenesis in Vivo" 03-4 "In Situ Metabolism in Normal and Obese Man" 04-1 "The Regulation of Mitochondrial Membrane Permeability to Calcium and Magnesium: Relationship to Hormone Action and Energy Transduction" 04-2 "Relation of Conformation to Hormone-Receptor Interaction of Somatostatin and Analogs" 04-3 "Investigation of the Nature and Origin of the Lysosomal Hydrolases Which Appear in Plasma in Streptozotocin-Induced Diabetes in the Rat" 04-4 "Modulation of Glucagon's Effect on Glycogenolysis in Isolated Rat Liver" 04-5 "Early Effects of Glucocorticoids on Glucagon Stimulated Gluconeogenesis by Hepatocytes from Fasted, Adrenalectomized Rats" 04-6 "Investigations of an Animal Model for Virally Induced Diabetes" 04-7 "Hemoglobin A1c Levels in Diabetic Patients: Analysis and Evaluation"